


Revelations

by griffinpuffgirl



Series: The love of a marauding family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forgiveness, Second Chances, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinpuffgirl/pseuds/griffinpuffgirl
Summary: Lilly Evans see's James comforting Sirius in the common room after a nightmare and is joined by Remus, while learning more about James and his fellow marauders she realises maybe she doesn't know them at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This will be from Lily's point of view.

Lily wandered down to the common room, lingering in the doorway as she heard two hushed voices and could hear a gently fire. Sneaking a look she caught a glimpse of 2 boys, one with messy hair and the other with smooth black hair. Potter and Black, causing mischief no doubt. Although it didn't look like they where, Black almost looked, upset, he was very pale and shaky. She couldn't really make out what they where saying, just that Potter had his arm around Black in an almost protective manor and Black was leaning against the taller boy, curled into himself like a dog.

Suddenly, she felt another presence by her side. Whirling around, she found herself standing next to Remus, her favourite marauder, who was just on the edge of the barrier up to the girls dorm. "Shh, Sirius needs to sleep and James is the only one who can seem to get him back to sleep, I was just wondering what you where doing" He asked, bringing a finger to his lips as if to indicate quietness.  
"I was just thirsty, I was wondering what they where doing, what's Potter doing with Black?" She whispered.  
Remus tilted his head. "What does it look like he's doing?" Remus's tone wasn't mocking, more curious. Lilly seemed flustered as she looked at them, they really didn't look like they where causing any trouble.  
"I-I don't know" She admitted.  
"James is comforting Sirius, he does it most nights now" Remus explained.  
"Why?"  
"Nightmares, Siri didn't want to be a bother so, to try and disguise the fact he was having nightmares, he would put silencing charms around his bed so we couldn't hear him. James found out though, he truly doesn't mind helping Sirius, but Sirius thinks he does because he's not used to it. James won't let Sirius do silencing charms, at first he took his wand at night but Sirius could do the charms wandlessly easily, so James set up a charm that alerts him if Sirius makes any type of distressed noise, Sirius tried to deactivate it and get rid of it, but James put a sticking charm on it. It really helps Sirius when he's next to James, he's just not used to being helped" Remus explained softly after a pause, as if deciding whether to trust her. "Don't tell anyone thought" Lily nodded and looked back at the boys. "Lily, can I ask you something?"  
"Yes" Lily said.  
"Why do you hate James, and Sirius?"

Lilly seemed surprised by the question, she blinked. "I don't hate them, not really" she said, sounding unsure. She had always been harsh, but they attack people! Their bullies. "Their bullies" she corrected, sounding more confident. "They attack without reason and actively seek Severus out so they can embarrass him, he's never done anything to them! Their arrogant and don't take any interest in anything and plainly ignore teachers! All they do is play pranks!" Lily ranted, Remus didn't interrupt, listening. He looked thoughtful.  
"What makes you so sure they attack unprovoked?" He questioned.  
"I-I mean, Severus doesn't do anything to him, does he?"  
"Snape attacks us all undercover, he uses dangerous spells whereas we aim to embarrass him. James and Sirius retaliate, I agree, maybe its better not to retaliate, but I wouldn't class them as bullies. James has a hot temper and if you hurt his friends it ignites, same with Sirius. They are both fiercely protective and won't stand for it if Snape hurts someone." Remus revealed. 

Lily stared at Remus for a while, looking back at the boys, they had fallen quiet, probably asleep. James was positioned comfortably on the sofa and Sirius was curled up against him, James's arm looped around him protectively. 

"He really likes you Lily"   
Lily snorted, "Well he has a pathetic way of showing it"  
Remus smirked, "I have to agree with you, what could he do to actually gain the liberty of being treated like a human"   
"marauder speech, still a marauder Remus?" she grumbled.   
"Always" grinned Remus.   
Sighing, Lily thought, maybe it wouldn't hurt to treat Potter like a human. "Well, for starters, he can stop being so insufferably arrogant, and maybe stop doing that stupid thing where he ruffles up his hair"   
"We can work on the arrogance, but that hair thing is an annoying habit, no way are we going to overcome that, he does it when he's nervous"   
"When he's nervous, does that mean he's nervous around me, why?"   
Remus raised an eyebrow. "He wants to impress you"   
"Oh" Lily looked back over to the sleeping boys, they both looked so much younger when they where sleeping. "Well, less pranks"   
"We're marauders! Anyway, it makes the students happy! We live in a war, pranks make them laugh, that's what they need, that's why we do pranks." Remus explained. Lily looked surprised, she had assumed the pranks where purely for disruption, she had never once stopped to think about any deeper reasoning behind the pranks.   
"I think that's all" Lily said, her tone softer. "I'll give him a chance, just a chance" she smiled, maybe she could find a good friend in the marauders. 

Maybe.


End file.
